kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Biggle
Ruby Biggle is a cute and beautiful pink and purple female biggle who debuted in The Kidsongs TV Show's 2nd Season's 13th Episode, I Can't Play Sports. She is Billy's older sister. Personality Ruby is sweet, loving and kind to all Kidsongs Kids, including Billy Biggle and Freckles. She is always there to help when there is trouble. Like Billy Biggle, Ruby changes color when she is sad, mad, or sick (for example, in the Kidsongs TV Show's 4th season's 20th Episode, Ruby changes color to green when she is feeling green). Appearance Ruby is a female biggle with a pink coat and has a purple tail, purple hair and yellow ears she has a light pink tummy and light pink paws. She also has a pouch hinting that she could be a marsupial. Ruby usually wears yellow bow on her head but has occasionally worn something else in it's place. Appearances #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 13: I Can't Play Sports (first appearance) #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 14: A Community Assignment #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 17: Megan's Bad Day #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 18: Safety First #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 20: Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 22: Weather Biggle #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 24: Wild West Fever #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 26: Birthday Blues #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 28: Sign Language Communication #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 30: A Kidsongs Kids' Best Friend #Kidsongs: Music Video Stories: Country Sing Along #Kidsongs: Music Video Stories: Boppin' With the Biggles #Kidsongs: Music Video Stories: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs #Kidsongs: Music Video Stories: Let's Put On A Show! #Kidsongs: Music Video Stories: Baby Animal Songs #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 1: Transportation #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 2: Give My Regards To Brodway #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 3: Man's Best Friend #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 4: Let's Dance #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 5: La La Bamba #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 6: Where Oh Where Has My Little Bike Gone? #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 7: Alex Alex Alex #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 8: Garage Sale #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 9: Here, Kitty Kitty #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 10: Mind Your Manners #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 11: I Have An Idea #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 12: Share and Share Alike #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 13: Collector's Item #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 14: Fiddle Me This! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 15: All The News That's Fit #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 16: Circle of Life #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 17: Practice, Practice, Practice #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 18: Reach For The Stars! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 19: Playtime Favorites #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 20: They Don't Raise Horses, Don't They? #Kidsongs: Music Video Stories: I Can Dance! #Kidsongs: Music Video Stories: I Can Do It! #Kidsongs: Music Videos Stories: Kidsongs in Concert #Kidsongs: Music Videos Stories: Kidsongs Live! in New York City #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 1: All Together Now! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 2: Gone To The Dogs! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 3: Put Your Dancin' Shoes On! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 4: Bang Your Drum Loudly #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 5: What I Want To Be! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 6: Let's Go Barefootin' #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 7: It's 60's Day! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 8: It's Doggone Day! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 9: Working Together #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 10: Water World #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 11: Practice Makes Perfect #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 12: We Are Family #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 13: Let's Look It Up! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 14: Brady "Safety" Kimball #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 15: Throwing Curve Balls #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 16: I Went To The Animal Fair #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 17: Billy's Doctor Visit #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 18: Aloha, Biggleland! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 19: It's Monster Truck Day! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 20: Dream On! #Kidsongs: Music Video Stories: Adventures In Biggleland: Billy's Birthday #Kidsongs: Music Video Stories: Adventures In Biggleland: Meet The Biggles (final appearance) Trivia * Ruby appears to be the most favorite among the fans. * Ruby is the most notable female biggle. * Throughout the series Ruby has shown signs of being tomboyish. * It was proven in Baby Animal Songs that she loves baby animals. * It's possible that she's a railway enthusiast for in Boppin' with the Biggles it was proven that one of her favorite dances was The Locomotion and she knew some things about trains. * In one of the Kidsongs coloring pages she was wearing a western dress as part of her cowgirl outfit but in the series all she wears is a cowgirl vest and a cowgirl hat. * She's had a few skirt peeks throughout the series as well as tail peeks. * Ruby Biggle is voiced by Julene Renee, in Season 2, Amy Manlapaz performed in the Ruby suit. For the later videos from 1994 to 1995 and for Season 3, Ruby was performed by Kimberly Bretto-Smith. For the last 2 seasons and for the last 4 videos, she was played by Marilyn Rising. Photos Billy and Ruby Biggle.png|Promotional picture of Billy and Ruby Biggle Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-14h11m47s246.png Ruby Swimsuit Skirt.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-03h44m12s203.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-21h02m12s92.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h22m02s217.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-20h54m05s138.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-20h44m10s33.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h53m48s158.png vlcsnap-2015-08-03-18h43m54s249.png vlcsnap-2015-07-29-20h49m11s122.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-22h29m34s238.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-21h05m37s186.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-22h25m54s86.png vlcsnap-2015-07-29-20h47m41s19.png|One of Ruby's skirt peeks vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h49m20s249.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h46m33s186.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-21h59m35s158.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-20h53m08s21.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h35m42s183.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-20h58m50s192.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h52m12s206.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h19m53s179.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h19m25s157.png vlcsnap-2015-06-19-19h41m08s71.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h32m08s244.png|One of Ruby's tail peeks vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h31m00s203.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h30m30s169.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h30m10s225.png vlcsnap-2015-08-31-23h00m00s204.png vlcsnap-2015-08-31-22h57m52s222.png vlcsnap-2015-08-31-22h27m30s144.png vlcsnap-2015-08-31-23h08m55s119.png vlcsnap-2015-08-31-23h07m08s159.png vlcsnap-2015-08-31-22h42m53s174.png vlcsnap-2015-08-31-22h44m53s78.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h54m26s31.png vlcsnap-2015-08-06-00h40m11s147.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-19h01m13s22.png vlcsnap-2015-08-03-03h44m33s190.png vlcsnap-2015-11-16-18h59m58s48.png vlcsnap-2015-12-14-20h45m05s125.png vlcsnap-2015-12-14-22h32m59s76.png vlcsnap-2015-12-14-22h31m41s41.png vlcsnap-2015-12-15-00h54m21s172.png vlcsnap-2015-12-14-20h09m50s227.png vlcsnap-2015-12-15-00h48m58s145.png vlcsnap-2016-01-20-21h58m47s140.png vlcsnap-2016-01-20-21h59m07s97.png vlcsnap-2015-12-14-20h31m05s133.png vlcsnap-2016-01-20-17h54m37s96.png vlcsnap-2015-12-14-20h35m16s118.png vlcsnap-2016-07-12-17h38m09s87.png vlcsnap-2016-07-12-17h37m54s147.png vlcsnap-2016-07-12-17h22m46s49.png vlcsnap-2016-07-12-17h20m08s19.png vlcsnap-2016-07-12-17h18m10s93.png vlcsnap-2016-07-12-16h46m38s134.png vlcsnap-2016-07-12-16h46m27s22.png vlcsnap-2016-07-12-16h44m10s146.png vlcsnap-2016-07-12-16h45m42s84.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-17h32m55s49.png vlcsnap-2016-07-14-02h42m13s113.png vlcsnap-2016-07-14-02h48m34s72.png vlcsnap-2016-09-01-01h20m34s210.png vlcsnap-2016-09-01-01h21m05s165.png vlcsnap-2016-03-12-19h43m57s165.png vlcsnap-2016-03-12-21h47m36s104.png vlcsnap-2016-03-12-19h44m19s104.png vlcsnap-2015-09-01-00h14m28s78.png|Billy blocks Ruby vlcsnap-2015-09-01-00h14m39s166.png|Ruby pushed Billy aside vlcsnap-2016-10-21-16h19m52s1.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h57m40s229.png Category:Characters Category:Biggle Category:Females